


Rebirth

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier is a doting daddy, Darkiplier is also still a scary guy, Death in Childbirth, Demon Children, Demons, Elder God, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Horror, LOVECRAFTIAN MONSTERS, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: He was immortal, with no biological code demanding He continue His line. No need to produce offspring… and yet the impossible had indeed occurred.Dark has to deal with an infant on the way.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on an anonymous request:** "Can you do a short story on how Dark would be like around a pregnant S/O? Or maybe one about how he treats a child of his? I really would like to see how Dark would navigate with a somewhat innocent being in his care and/or possession."
> 
> **My response:** "You wanted Dark with a baby, so you got it! This was pretty fun to write, I gotta admit. Hope you like it! :)"
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr, with this adorable gif by babyphotography1:

There was no changing things now. Dark knew before she said a word. Before He had to hold her in His arms and gently bring her down to the floor, because she was too weak to reach the bed.

The baby was coming. And she was dying.

He gently propped a pillow under her head. She wouldn’t be able to last for much longer, and the child’s demon lineage made it too strong for her mortal body to endure.

He had not imagined such a thing was possible, and they had both been left unprepared. After all, He was immortal, with no biological code demanding He continue His line. No need to produce offspring… and yet the impossible had indeed occurred.

It was a critical error. And His mistake was killing her.

She clung to His hand. “Dark, please. You have to promise me You’ll protect her, that You’ll love her. She… she doesn’t want to hurt me. I can feel it. But she doesn’t have a choice.”

He gazed down at her, their eyes meeting for what He knew would be the last time, with certain calm. “You have My word.”

The light in her eyes faded, and the child emerged in a strangely bloodless birth. Silently and without looking at the woman who now lay deceased, He gently wrapped a fresh, soft towel around the child and lifted her into His arms.

He had made a solemn oath. He was many things, many terrible things, but He was also a being who stood by the deals and oaths He made. Strange as it may have seemed, He did have a sense of honour, and He had cared for the child’s mother… both in His own, enigmatic fashion.

He looked down at the little infant girl: a tiny, wrinkled, red and weeping creature in His arms. Softly, without really considering it, He began to hum a little melody. The baby calmed, and her tiny fist entered her mouth.

“I know the circumstances of your birth were most ignominious for you. That cannot be helped. But I will respect your mother’s wishes, and care for you as she would hope.” He sighed. “However, I also know nothing of children, so I must find someone to be your nanny and, later on, governess.

“But I will not leave you alone and unguided in this world. We will be together. I promise you. It’s what your mother wanted.

“Now, what shall we name you?” He slowly walked back and forth through the room, the repetitive movement calming the baby further, as He considered names for her. Then, a thought came to Him, and He smiled.

“Kali. A fine name from a proud tradition of this world. A name I have little doubt you’ll grow into one day.” The baby gurgled and He gently rocked her, feeling something akin to pride growing within His cold heart. “Yes, we’ll do a great many things together, you and I. I will win this world for you, My sweet. It will be My gift to you.”

He glanced down at the swiftly cooling body of the little girl’s dead mother. He allowed Himself only a moment of regret for what had been, before His gaze returned to the baby in His arms. “This world will be yours, My sweet. Your inheritance, once you are old enough to understand and claim it for yourself.

“Kali, the true daughter of Darkness.”


End file.
